entrenando
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Haruhi toma clases con Honeysempai... este tiene que casarce pronto... y su novia lo presiona... ustedes que creen que pase... descubranlo... cap 2... el esperado lemon... disfritenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Entrenando... **

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa... **

Los personajes no son mios, son de Bisco Hatori...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cap. Único... **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi estaba en la recidencia Haninozuka esperando al chico que heredaría todo aquello. Desde hacía ya unos meses había estado tomando clases de Karate con su sempai. El chico ya había abandonado Ouran y Haruhi estaba por salir, pero entre todos los Host había aún una gran unión...

Pero poco antes de eso Haruhi había estado saliendo con un chico ajeno al instituto Ouran, que celoso de que la chica estuviera siempre rodeada de tantos chicos quizo enceñarle de forma cruel quien era el amo. Solo un golpe fue dado a la cara de la chica cuando Mitzukuni, que pasaba cerca del lugar, al ver aquello no dudó en ayudar a su amiga y ex-compañera de club.

Flash back...

estas bien Haruhi? – preguntó el chico rubio

Honey-sempai? – sollozó ella...

Calmate, ya le di su merecido – le acarició el cabello

Gra...gracias... – y lo abrazó aún llorando

De verdad que el chico había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, en ese entonces ya era mas alto que ella y sus ojos eran mas afilados, al igual que sus facciones... era... simplemente hermoso...

"en que están pensando?" – se regañó ella misma...

en que lo amas - resonó una voz en su cabeza...

"no es verdad" –

claro, recuerda porque iniciaste las clases con el -

"claro que lo recuerdo, fue... para poder estar un poco mas a su lado" – dijo tristemente... – "antes de que ese día llegue" –

Flash back...

y para que me citaste aquí sempai? –

deja de decirme sempai, solo soy Mitzukuni –

esta bien Mitzukuni-kun, ¿porque estamos aquí? –

mi padre me ha pedido algo – ocultó sus ojos con el flequillo.

Que...que...es? – dijo nerviosa...

Ha pedido que me case en menos de un año –

Pero porque???!! –

Esta enfermo Haruhi, y después de todo soy el sucesor de la familia –

Lo se... pero... –

Pero??? –

Quien... quien es???-

La chica??... aún no hay, pero desde hace tiempo que estoy viendo a alguien –

Y... como se llama? –

Sayuri, bonito nombre no?? – sonrió el chico.

Claro, bonito – dijo ella desanimada...

Haruhi... hay algo que me quieras decir?? ... –

Solo... –bajo la mirada... – yo solo... – se sonrojó...- solo quería pedirte que me enceñaras algo de Karate, no quiero que ningún miserable vuelva aponerme un dedo encima... - y le dio una sonrisa falsa, pero bien actuada, como toda una Host.

Fin del flash back...

" no me atreví a decirle lo que siento por el" – bajó mas la cabeza – " y creo que esto de entrenar a su lado cada día me hace mas mal" ... –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Haruhi" – y rompió el beso que su acompañante había comenzado...

Que te pasa Mitzu-kun? –

Nada, solo pensaba –

Y... ya estás listo – le insistió con lo mismo de siempre...

Listo para que?? –

Pues para dar el siguiente paso –

Sayuri, si ya sabes la respuesta para que haces la pregunta –

Pero es que llavas diciendo eso por mas de 6 meses!!!! –

Y que con eso – dijo el aún serio

Que con eso?!!, a ti lo que te pasa es que si estas preparado, pero no con la persona indicada... – le reclamó ella... – " si, haber que haces con eso Haninozuka" -

Pero... –

No trates de negarlo... – le reprochó – "con esto ya lo tengo en mi bolsa" –

Entonces no lo niego –

Ehhh??? – cara de horror

Esto se acabó, necesito hablar con alguien – y dicho esto la dejó plantada en la silla de aquel café...

Weid, vamos a casa – le dijo al chofer que lo llevó de inmediato a la mansión

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

lo siento señorita Fujioka, creo que el joven Mitzukuni no vendrá esta tarde a entrenar- dijo una de las alumnas del dojo que la ayudaba a entrenar.

gracias Akira, dejame sola, voy a meditar –

hai –

al verce sola en el gran dojo se puso en posición de loto y cerró los ojos, respirando tranquilamente...

"necesito despejar la mente" –

y olvidarte de el -

"seguro está con Sayuri y se olvidó de mi" –

seguro se casan y no lo volverás a ver -

"soy una tonta" –

Y así, sin cambiar de posición, sin abrir los ojos, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, en silencio, sin un solo solloso.

Y después de un rato de llorar el Shoji se abrió ruidosamente...

Haruhi!!! – ella volteo con los ojos abiertos, ahí estaba, en la puerta del dojo con las ropas empapadas ya que afuera había comenzado a llover y ella absorta en sus pensamientos no lo había notado...

Sensei... – dijo ella seriamente tratando de ocultar sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. El se acercó sabiendo que estaba molesta por algo, seguramente por su retrazo, pensó, ya que solo lo llamaba sensei cuando en verdad lo estaba.

Pensé que ya no tenías miedo a las tormentas – se acercó a ella.

No lloro por eso –

Entonces... – se sentó a su lado – que ha pasado? –

Que el chico que amo me ha hecho mucho daño –

El rostro de Honey se volvió sombrío...

quien es?... –

no es importante... – le trato de cortar el tema...

si te hace daño me importa!!!! – gritó el

sensei, es mejor que deje de entrenar con usted... –

pero... que... – dijo imprecionado

ella se levantó para irse, o por lo menos eso intentó hasta que la mano de el la detuvo...

¿porque? -

Que no entiendes que el que me hace daño eres tu – dus sus ojos volvieron a correr las lagrimas – tu me haces sufrir... cada vez que con ella sufro... –

El chico Haninozuka se quedó helado, era... era él. Se dio golpes mentales por no haberlo notado antes. Definitivamente a veces podía ser mas estupido que Tamaki.

Volvió a verla, estaba tomando su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de ocultar las lagrimas e hizo lo único que podía hacer... la abrazó.

sabes lo que era para mi tenerte todos los días a mi lado – le susurró – aquel día, cuando vi a ese tipo golpearte, lo único que quería era matarlo o por lo menos dejarlo muuy, muy mal herido en el hospital por haberte tocado... –

ella levantó el rostro con verdadera sorpresa...

no sabes el martirio que era para mi el verte entrenando o el hecho de practicar contigo... tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por contenerme... – se acercó a su oido – haces que los movimientos mas sencillos se vuelvan endemoniadamente sexys –

la cara de la chica se volvió totalmente roja...

sabes porque llegue tarde? – le miró a los ojos

estabas con Sayuri – dijo ella triste

si, ella me preguntó su estaba listo – hizo una pausa – yo conteste que no, y sabes que me dijo? – ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación – que no era que no estuviera listo, sino que no estaba con la persona correcta – ella lo miró sorprendida – y sabes, no se lo negue... no estaba listo porque no estaba contigo – la abrazó tomandola con un brazo de la cintura y la otra mano levantó su rostro – te amo Haruhi –

ella sonrió y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho...

yo también te amo - y al levantar la vista se sorprendió al ver los ojos del chico de un color mas oscuro de lo normal y con aquella espreción que solo usaba cuando estaba enfadado o la cosa era muy seria...

haruhi – la llamó

hai – le contestó nerviosa

entrenamos?? – le preguntó acercando mas el cuerpo de la chica al suyo para que notara el bulto en su entrepierna...

Mi...Mitzukuni – ella lo vio a la cara nerviosa pero solo provocó que el chico bajara a su rostro para besarla fogozamante

Que... dices? – preguntó entre el beso a lo que ella se ceparó de él y escondiendo la cara entre su cuello (cosa que no fue muy buena porque al sntir el aliento acelerado de Haruhi en su cuello al chico solo se le alborotó la hormona mas) respondió...

Vamos a tu cuarto –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente la chica despertó aún unida al chico, cobijada entre sus brazos y recostada sobre su pecho.

"definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esos entrenamientos" - pensó ella sonriendo y comenzó a besarlo notando como el Mitzukuni comenzaba a corresponder el beso y le acariciaba la espalda...

Con que la futura señora Haninozuka quiere seguir entrenando?? –

Ehh??? – dejandola con la palabra en la boca le puso el anillo en el dedo, la volvió a besar y definitivamente siguieron entrenando...

**Fin...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**LECTORES!!!... que tal... uno mas... solo me falta subir el de Tamaki y Haruhi, porque ya lo estoy comenzando a hacer... pero es que este va a ser mi único fic del Host en serie... jajaja... mas de un epi...

Ya tengo los primeros dos... es un clossover, pero los dejo con la duda...jajaja

Espero que disfruten ese fic y que disfrutaran este que les dejo, me encantó el epi donde sale lo de el lado oscuro de Honey, y una noche en el que no podía dormir gracias a la fiebre tifoidea me vino esto a la mente, así que con suidado de no despertar a nadie me levante de la cama y tomé un cuaderno. No lo dejé hasta que ternminé de escribir...jajjaja

Me encantó el resultado... a ustedes no???...

En fin, les mando un saludo a todos lo que leen mis historias de Host club que muy humildemente escribo...jajaja... nos vemos...

Atte: Tommy

P.D: dejen reviews...


	2. epilogo

**Entrenando... **

**By: Tommy Hiragizawa... **

Los personajes no son míos, son de Bisco Hatori...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Epílogo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos figuras entraron al cuarto de aquella lujosa mansión, cuarto que pertenecía al heredero de la familia. Las dos personas besándose sin parar, sin despegar sus cuerpos, sin perder la sonrisa del rostro.

Mi... Mitzukuni... – susurraba la chica mientras se estremecía en los brazos de aquel que alguna vez fue el pequeño chico del Host de apenas 1.48 m. Ahora ese mismo joven de ya 20 años convertido en un chico apuesto, con un porte encantador de ternura, se había vuelto una persona totalmente diferente ante la chica... su cuerpo pedía a gritos experimentar todo aquello que por su porte de niño nunca pudo.

Pero ahora con la persona que amaba y que le amaba podía hacer todo aquello. Sabia que no tenía experiencia en esas cosas, nunca pudo hacerlo con su anterior novia, no porque la chica no fuera hermosa o no porque su cuerpo no reaccionara, pero es que en aquel entonces estaba muy ocupado, o en una cosa o en otra, pero cuando apareció otra vez la chica fujioka en su vida todo se le olvidó, se olvido de ese instinto primitivo que le pedía saciar sus mas bajas paciones. Y ahora no solo quería saciarlas, sino conocer el amor en todas sus expresiones.

Se sentía deseoso de quitarle esas malditas ropas que usaba para entrenar, quería besar todo en ella y que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ir lento, que debía controlar todo aquel temperamento que pocas veces mostraba.

Y aunque tenía tanto deseos bajo la piel, se sentía igualmente nervioso... tal vez quería hacer muchas cosas, pero... que tal si no era bueno... que tal si ella no lo disfrutaba...

Mitzukuni... – la escuchó susurrar entre el beso... y todas aquellas dudas se borraron de su mente... ella le amaba y el no quería aprender con otra que no fuera ella, y tampoco deseaba que ella aprendiera con otro... el sería su sensei en mas que el Karate de ahora en adelante...

Y con esos pensamientos dominantes la dejó sobre la cama, rompiendo el beso y mirándose a los ojos, ambos llenos de pación y lujuria contenida. Volvieron a juntar sus labios, besándose desenfrenadamente mientras sus lenguas buscaban la otra. Uniéndose en una danza excitante, encendiendo mas sus cuerpos... buscando mas sensaciones... buscando cada uno darle la mayor satisfacción al otro mientras buscaban llenar y elevar su excitación...

Haruhi llevó sus manos al cuello de Honey y atrajo mas su cabeza hacia ella... pidiéndole con aquel gesto que continuara, que no se limitara y el por mas que quisiera ente la petición no se pudo limitar... sus labios resbalaron sobre su piel hasta el lóbulo de su oreja jalándolo seductoramente... escuchando el suspiro de satisfacción que ella exhalaba por su acto. Eso lo encendió mas... quería escuchar sus suspiros subiendo de intensidad hasta escucharla gemir su nombre con locura, para que nunca pudiera desear a otro mas que el.

Una vez su padre le había dicho que en su familia los hombres tenían una gran posecibidad con sus parejas y el no creyó completamente sus palabras ya que el nunca se interesó en demasía por Sayuri, pero ahora tenía que darle la razón... amaba a esa niña que se convertiría en mujer entre sus brazos y no permitiría que ningún tipo que la mirara por mas de 10 minutos seguidos siguiera vivo. Ella era suya... y esa noche se lo haría saber con cada caricia, cada beso, cada susurro a su oído... y sus labios volvieron a jalar la piel del oído hasta hacerla jadear otra vez, bajando por su cuello mordiendo la delicada zona, dejando las pruebas amoratadas de su estadía en su piel, sientiendoce orgulloso de que fuera ella quien llevara las marcas de sus besos y no otra. De que el fuera a ser el primer hombre que tocara su piel y la hiciera gemir hasta desfallecer... porque sería el primero y el último hombre a su lado.

Las caricias eran cada vez mas intimas... buscando mas contacto. Las manos del chico acariciaron la extensión de sus piernas por sobre la ropa... aquellas malditas ropas que les impedían ser uno en ese momento.

Sus manos de sus piernas pasaron a sus costados acariciando su cintura, buscando entre el éxtasis los lazos que mantenían atado la parte de arriba del traje de combate. Lo desató torpemente dejando que los listones cayeran solos por la gravedad. Dejando solamente a su disposición una pequeña porción de piel... que, conteniéndose, comenzó a probar pacientemente. Quería conocer el sabor de su piel... cada tacto de su lengua gravarlo en su memoria... y que quedara gravado a fuego en ella.

La chica pasaba las manos por toda la espalda del chico... haciendo dibujos incoherentes de vez en cuando, subiendo y bajando sus manos. Una mano se aventuró a entrar bajó el pantalón y apretar su trasero sobre la tela... haciendo que el chico soltara un gemido de sorpresa y placer. La otra mano se enredó en las hebras de sus cabellos acercando su boca más a su piel.

La miró a los ojos buscando permiso para que el contacto de su boca y manos fuera mas intimo... recibió una sonrisa como respuesta y las manos de Haruhi posadas sobre las suyas. La chica las guió hacia su blusa y las dejó sobre sus pechos... dándole permiso no solo de tocar, sino de desnudarla...

hazlo – le susurró ella mientras el la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por el placer que el solo verla tan sumisa le proporcionaba.

Hai – respondió a su petición... arrastrando lentamente con sus manos los lados de la blusa, dejándola a sus costados y con el vientre y pecho de la chica a la intemperie... los pezones de la chica trasparentaban por sobre el sostén. La excitación de la chica era tal que su cuerpo ya era perlado por las gotas de sudor y si el chico bajara su falda se daría cuenta de su humedad aún por sobre la ropa interior.

Mitzukuni dio una vuelta dejándola a ella sobre el y alzando las manos para desabrochar el sujetador... teniendo una vista de lo mas sensual de los pechos de la chica, que no eran grandes, pero para el eran lo mas bello que alguna vez en la vida pudiera haber visto y se lo hizo saber con un "eres hermosa" que hizo enrojecer a la chica.

La chica bajó su cuerpo hasta volver a besar los labios de su ahora novio. Sintiendo el tacto de sus pechos contra la tela de la camisa de Honey. Se sintió frustrada al no poder sentir sus pechos presionados con la piel expuesta del chico. Pero simplemente el sentir las manos del chicos sobre su cadera, presionando su cuerpo haciéndole sentir lo excitado que estaba nublaba su mente hasta el punto de ni poder protestar por el exceso de ropa del chico Haninozuka.

Sus manos viajaron hacia los pequeños botones de la camisa del chico... bajando sus labios de sus labios a la piel de su cuello. Escuchó el gemido de placer al morder su cuello mientras sus manos abrian la camisa y acariciaban su torso en el proceso. Sus labios bajaron hasta los pezones del chico, lamiéndolos y mordisqueando de vez en cuando... no recordaba quien, pero una vez le dijeron que esa parte del cuerpo de los hombres era tan sensible como el de las mujeres... y se fascinó al comprobar que el chico gemía y suspiraba mas fuerte mientras jalaba la piel oscurecida por la excitación.

Mitzukuni por su parte no cabía en si de gozo... aquel éxtasis era algo que nunca creyó que existiera y ahora esa maravillosa mujer se lo daba todo junto... simplemente se sentía dichoso de tenerla entre sus brazos haciéndole el amor.

La dejó bajo su peso llevando sus labios a los pechos de la chica... primero besando suavemente el puente de sus pechos, sintiéndola suspirar por la frustración de sentirlo tan cerca de esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo aún sin tocarla... y para antes de que ella pudiera renegar el ya había comenzado a besar el contorno de su seno derecho mientras que el otro era presionado y febrilmente atendido por la mano del chico... escuchar los gemidos de la chica cada vez mas altos era una meta que poco a poco iba cumpliendo pero quería aún mas...

Sus labios cambiaron de pecho y la mano contraria comenzó a atender el recién abandonado. Esta vez hizo lo que la chica con los suyos. Mordisqueo hasta la locura aquellos pezones duros y erguidos por el placer.

La chica tenía sus manos en el pecho del chico mientras este mamaba sus pechos por lo que se decidió a moverlas hasta encontrar una forma de hacerlo caer ante ella... aquello era un duelo ardiente de quien lograba enloquecer mas al otro... pero simplemente era un juego que jamás se cansaría de jugar...

Encontró la hebilla del pantalón y lo desabotonó hasta poder bajar el cierre metiendo la mano hasta su bóxer. Sintiendo como el miembro del chico palpitaba por la sangre corriendo por toda sus extensión... aquella prisión de ropa cada vez torturaba mas al chico, ya que entre mas excitado estaba mas grande era su erección... y aquella situación hacia que honey sintiera el dolor de su miembro prisionero entre su ropa interior. Haruhi comenzó a masturbar el pene del chico mientras este gemía aún con los labios sobre los pechos de Haruhi. Se apresuró a bajar los pantalones de entrenamiento que ella llevaba... aquel juego se había extendido demasiado y ya tendrían una segunda vez para hacerlo mas lento... ahora solo pensaba en tomarla de la manera mas apasionada que alguna vez la oscuridad de una habitación hubiera podido presenciar.

Junto con aquel pantalón de practica fueron retiradas las bragas... haciendo que la chica soltara su miembro tratando de cubrirse su desnudes...

eres hermosa... déjame conocer tu cuerpo – le susurró

Ella sonrojada abrió las piernas dándole paso a seguir... pero el chico no hizo nada por quitarce aquellas ropas que aún le estorbaban, simplemente bajó su rostro hasta la entrepierna de la chica para rozarla con su lengua... acariciando suavemente el clítoris y los labios internos de su sexo... la humedad de su novia sabía endemoniadamente deliciosa y solo quería aprenderse en una sola noche el sabor vaginal que tendría en esa que era su primera vez.

Subió para besarla al sentir como se relajaba después de haber llegado al primer éxtasis total. Tomó las manos de Haruhi y las llevó a su pantalón, dejándolas junto a la goma de los boxers...

quítalos – le ordenó con la voz enronquecida...

Y con manos temblorosas comenzó a bajar ambas prendas... la del pantalón junto con los boxers que pronto se reunieron con la otra ropa en el piso.

Se abrazaron nerviosos por lo que sabían que vendría... aquello era nuevo para ambos y no dejaba de asústalos... pero también estaban esperando solo el momento de que sus cuerpos se unieran por primera vez...

El chico la miró a los ojos y le informó...

estás segura de esto... si lo estás serás mía y de nadie mas –

seré tuya toda mi vida para estar a tu lado –

Y el comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en ella... sintiendo como las paredes estrechas del cuerpo de la chica lo acogían poco a poco y también sintió el momento en que aquella barrera que le decía que la chica solo había sido suya desaparecía, llevándose consigo la virginidad de la Fujioka.

La chica lo abrazó al sentir su himen irse, un dolor como si alguien la partiera en dos se sintió por todo su cuerpo... y aunque hubiera sido así quería entregarle esa otra mitad al chico dentro de ella... comenzaron a moverse... mas bien el comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante sintiendo como entraba y salía del cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos... y como poco a poco ella se movía a su ritmo.

Los gemidos de placer no tardaron en aparecer por parte de ambos... jadeando constantemente el nombre de su pareja mientras danzaban en ese baile erótico. El sudor comenzó a perlar sus cuerpos y los ojos se entrecerraban en el éxtasis.

Las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar en velocidad y fuerza, Haruhi con el paso de los minutos sentía su cuerpo resentirse entre cada embestida a su cuerpo, pero era un dolor que amaría siempre. Sentía un calor en su vientre que poco a poco subía de intensidad. Sabía que pronto llegaría a un nuevo orgasmo, así que solo pudo pedirle algo al chico...

mas –

Mitzukuni aumentó los golpes, la fuerza y la velocidad. Escuchándola jadear su nombre en el proceso sintiéndose satisfecho por sus logros... la sintió apretarlo fuertemente mientras su semen se derramaba en su interior... y el francamente esperaba que esa semilla tuviera fruto... quería que todos supieran que ella tendría a sus hijos... tenerla atada por siempre a el.

te amo – susurró ella cansada por la actividad nocturna...

yo a ti koi, duerme... mañana tenemos algo que hacer – la chica quedó dormida en su pecho mientras el se quedó igual que ella momentos después.

A la mañana siguiente...

A la mañana siguiente la chica despertó aún unida al chico, cobijada entre sus brazos y recostada sobre su pecho.

"definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esos entrenamientos" - pensó ella sonriendo y comenzó a besarlo notando como el Mitzukuni comenzaba a corresponder el beso y le acariciaba la espalda...

Con que la futura señora Haninozuka quiere seguir entrenando?? –

Ehh??? – dejándola con la palabra en la boca le puso el anillo en el dedo, la volvió a besar y definitivamente siguieron entrenando...

"ya después le diré a papá que me casaré antes de lo que piensa" – pensó el chico mientras besaba a su futura esposa...

Fin...

KONICHIWA!!!!... que les parece, traté de hacer un buen fic lemon y por supuesto espero que les guste… en el primer epi se supone pondría el lemon, pero al final lo dejé para este fic… espero que les guste…

Sin más que decir me despido…

Atte:


End file.
